Blind Sided
by Averyyyyy
Summary: AJ Lee and CM Punk are both at their primes in what they cherish most; their career. But as they soon start to realize what they truly want and need. Their pasts and futures collide causing them both to be put to the ultimate test on whether they can handle the roadblocks that come along on the race for the true prize that is love or will they get buried in the dust along the way?
1. Pressure

Chapter 1

_Thanksgiving 2013_

"April sweetie, can you please help me set the dinner table up?"

"Sure mom no problem." AJ said as she began to gather forks and place them on the table.

AJ has been extremely giddy lately because of the events that are occurring in her life. It was Thanksgiving and also the day her brother, Felipe came home from Iraq. But that wasn't the only reason. You see, AJ has had a lot going for her right now like her wrestling career. AJ has been in the WWE for about 4 years now and in those years she has accomplished a lot like becoming the longest reigning Divas Champion. And trust, she is grateful for how blessed her life is but deep inside something still feels missing in her life… Not something, someone. Think about it, what good is it having success and happiness if you have no one to share it with. It makes it pointless…

"April your brother should be here any minute EVERYONE PLACES!" AJ's mom Jessica said as she quickly tried to make sure everything was in place for her dear son's return.

AJ could see the dire hope in her mother's eyes as she stood by the door waiting to see her son alive and well, to be able to show love and affection that he's stripped of every time he leaves. She wanted nothing to ruin this moment.

_Moments later…_

"_Click" "hello?" "SURPRISE!" _everyone shouted as he walked through the corridor to the room where they all waited for him.

As soon as he walked through the arch he nearly fell backwards as her mother threw her arms around his neck silently sobbing tears of joy to have her baby home again

"Hi mom, I've missed you"

"Oh Felipe, I have missed you too more than anything in the world I'm so glad you're okay." She hugged him tightly one more time as he told her quietly but ever so gently

"it's okay now, I'm not going anywhere I promise."

As Jessica recomposed herself a ding went off "dinner is served"…

_Meanwhile at the Brooks residence.._

"Phil why haven't you got a girlfriend yet?" asked Phil's oh so caring step sister Chaleen.

"I don't know maybe the same reason you haven't had a REAL boyfriend since high school." He flashed her a devilish smirk as she glared at him with eyes cold enough to freeze.

"Now you two stop it and eat, Chaleen leave him alone when Phillip is ready to settle down he will. Maybe right now isn't the right time after all, our Phillip has a career to focus on."

Phil smiled as he thought about his expanding career, he was the current WWE Champion and one of the top guys in the WWE. He had his ups and downs with the company but at the end of the day he loved what he did and he knew he was good at it.

As everyone continued to eat their food; giggling and talking amongst theirselves Punk began to feel something, a feeling of lonlieness. He had his family, a great career and a huge, supportive at best and loving fan base. Besides he wasn't good at relationships anyways. It was if everytime he tried it out it ended up with him alone again and he could never figure out why.

"Maybe i'm better off alone" he said quietly to himself as everyone started to gather their belongings to go back home to their respective lives.

_Meanwhile at the Mendez residence..._

"April honey so you're telling me that with all the time that you're gone; traveling across the country you haven't found anybody to settle down with?" Jessica asked dumbfounded

Aj sighed at her mother's persistent push and attempts at persuading AJ to find the "right guy".

"Mom maybe I just am not ready for another relationship! the last time I tried the whole dating thing I ended up in... AJ's voice started to lower as she tried her hardest to think off another reason. Her family couldn't know of her past. Her dark, dark, past.

"April honey? are you alright?" AJ's mom asked with a look of concern in her eyes

"in heartbreak" AJ said as she got up from the table, quickly grabbed her things and went for the door. She was almost out of there until her brother Felipe ran after her.

"AJ wait!" he yelled but she was able to unlock the door and get to her car before he could catch up to her.

As AJ drove home she started to feel the tears build up in her eyes. The thoughts of going through what she had been through previously scared her. Nobody could ever know. Absolutely noone. As AJ continued to let tears fall she noticed that it started to rain seemingly hard for a fall night. As she continued to speed down the wet roads she felt her phone vibrate; it was her mother calling.

"Hello? AJ said shakely.

"Hi honey, look i'm just calling to apologize for bringing up the whole relationship thing. I didn't know it would strike a cord so deep with you." I'm really sorry baby" Jessica said with an apologetic tone

AJ could hear the sadness and regret in her mother's voice and it made her feel terrible.

"Mom, don't worry about it really. I promise everyhting is okay. I just didn't want to talk about it. Please don't feel bad, now I have to go okay? I love you so much"

"I love you too honey bye bye" Jessica said as she heard the phone click

As AJ continued to drive she felt her phone vibrate once again except this time it was a text message.

_Hey April, guess who? haha you honestly are the stupidest woman in the world is you thought that I wouldn't find you again. Next time try not getting a job where you're on TV every other week and all over social media and the news. I'm back and I want what's mine and if that means taking whoever I need to out of the way to get it then so be it. You can't run forever baby. You should've known you would come face to face with the reflection of who you truly are and everyone and everything would come flooding back. -A lost friend _

AJ dropped her phone as she heard a car horn, flashing headlights and before she knew it everything went black.

**Hey guys it's me! after a long, long lonnng break I finally have broken out of writers block and was able to get the first chapter out of my new story that i'm really excited for called Blind Sided  it may be a series i'm not sure yet. It seems rushed in my opinion but then again i'm a perfectionist so yeah anyways please, please, please review. Ages to write, seconds to review is what I was always told. Punk's play into the story will be further looked into in the next chapter so stay tuned and please tell me what you think. ~Kisses Avery**


	2. The aftermath of the crash

"April honey? April!" was all that could be heard throughout the hospital halls as Jessica and Jorge stood there watching their daughter be wheeled away to the ICU as they could do nothing about it with the situation being so severe and Jessica's emotional state being at a point where it could appose stress on the doctors tending to AJ. They felt as though it was best that she stay with Jorge in the waiting room who was clearly handling this situation in a more mature way.

_Twenty minutes later…._

As Jessica and George waited there; wondering whether or not their baby; their sweet little April was going to be okay. Jessica felt her eyes start to water as the thoughts at what had happened earlier in the night began to replay in her mind.

"This is all my fault! I'm the reason our daughter is in the ICU." Jessica said shakily

"Honey no, stop it you can't blame yourself for what happened." Jorge said trying to reason with his wife

"If I hadn't brought up the whole relationship thing she wouldn't have left and got into a car accident. Do not! Sit here and try to tell me differently. Jessica said in a tone that made chills run down Jorge's back...

A few minutes passed as the intensity started to settle and they were still waiting for the doctor to come and update them on the status of April. They were losing more and more patience as time rolled by. Luckily for them they saw the doctor coming down the hall as Jessica began to quickly pace herself to meet the doctor and finally find out what's going to happen.

"Well Mr. and Mrs. Mendez, I'm happy to inform you that although the crash itself was bad, her injuries weren't as severe" He chuckled lightly at the little joke he made to lighten the mood but to no prevail they're gazes remained hard as stone.

"Alright well follow me if you would like to go see her. We have her hooked to an IV to monitor her levels just to be extra precautious." the doctor said as she montioned for them to follow him.

"Oh and I should mention that she has a stress fracture in the right side of her neck and by looking at her file it states here that she works in the WWE as a wrestler right?" he asked; puzzled

"Yes she does. Are you telling me she can't wrestle anymore?" Jessica asked showing no emotion.

As much as Jessica didn't approve of her daughter's decision to become a professional wrestler, she still supported her because she knew her daughter's passion for it went way deeper than just a I want to do that. Wrestling was what kept AJ going during the hard times that their family had to go through when she was little. It gave her a sense of confidence and a reason to have motivation and it taught her that with hard work and dedication you can achieve whatever you put your mind to do.

"No, her stress fracture is a minor one meaning she can still wrestle if she chooses but we would advise she doesn't and gives it some time to heal." The doctor said as he stopped in front of AJ's room.

"So how long are we talking?" Jorge asked.

"I'd say with treatment 2 weeks." The doctor said

"Alright well let me just unlock this." The doctor said as he unlocked the door.

"AJ smiled as she saw her parents walk in with sadness and worry clearly in their eyes.

"Oh April! we're so glad you're alright." Jessica said as she moved the stands of AJ's dark brown locks from her face.

"Honey you had us so worried. We thought something terrible happened or that we lost you.." Jorge said trying to fight back the tears in his eyes. He didn't know what he would do if he lost his princess; his big eyed baby girl.

"Well i'm fine. The doctor said I can go home first thing tomorrow which is good because I have a flight at 11 to go to Kentucky for RAW." AJ said

"Oh about that honey..." Jorge said as he saw his daughter's facial expression change in an instant

"Oh no. Please don't tell me I can't wrestle anymore.I'm fine! I feel fine." AJ said hysterically

"Well you have a minor stress fracture and the doctor said that with treatment you can be back in the ring within 2 weeks." Jorge said

AJ started to calm down from getting all emotional. Two weeks of vacation time and then back to doing what she loves? sounds great. She started to smile which caused her parents to smile. But that smile quickly went away as she began to yawn signaling to her parents that she was tired.

"Alright honey we're gonna let you get some rest. I'll call Vince and tell him everything in the morning. You just relax okay?" Jessica said calmy as both she and Jorge kissed their baby on the forehead.

As Jorge and Jessica began to gather their stuff to leave AJ stopped them.

"Mom? Dad? Thank you for all this. Being there for me I really appreciated it."

"Oh baby, it's no problem at all. You're our daughter. We'll do anything to make sure you're okay." Jessica said

"Alright, well I love you both. So much" AJ said as she waved her parents goodbye

As AJ sat in the hospital bed replaying all the things that happened today she decided to let her fans know what happened and tell them that she'll be alright.

_Got in a car accident tonight. I blame it on the French fry I was trying to scavenge out my clearly empty Wendy's bag. I promise I'll be back soon._

After AJ sent that Tweet she decided to get some rest but that was clearly not going to happen as she let out an exasperated sigh and opened her eyes due to her phone going off and what she saw surprised her to no ends.

_Hey AJ, it's Phil. Wishing you a get better oh and we need to talk._

AJ didn't know what to do at first. She had so many questions raising in her mind like what in the world could Punk want to talk about and how he knew she was in a car accident so fast. Well then again word travel fast in the WWE.

"Might as well scratch that off the list I guess" she said quietly to herself

As AJ continued to think of why Punk would want to talk to her she just decided to text him back to say thank you. Although she was slightly confused considering how she was pretty sure Punk hated her for some reason. Then again he hated pretty much everyone in the WWE who crossed him and since she kind of cost him the title a few times she was positive she was on his shit list.

"Eh couldn't hurt to say thanks" AJ said as she shrugged her shoulders and proceeded to text Punk;

_Hey Punk, thanks by the way. I'm going to be fine and able to come back to the ring in 2 weeks top. I was pretty sure you hated me though. _

AJ felt kind of special after getting that text. She wasn't sure why though; it was only a get better text but that needing to talk part. What could possibly want to talk about with her? She was brought out of her thoughts as her phone went off again with another text from Punk and one from the person she's been trying to avoid for years.

_I never hated you. I just had to act like I did for the sake of the storyline. I actually liked you surprisingly. I don't like anyone to be quite honest with you but you I made the exception and about that talk I needed to discuss some plans I had for another possible storyline that should set both your and my career off for a very long time so I was thinking lunch Wednesday? _

Okay at this point AJ's 12 year old side was showing big time. A guy, an actual guy that she knew and not some creep from Twitter was asking her out to lunch? She mentally slapped herself as she reminded herself that this was a business meeting not a date.

"Right, get it together AJ." She said as she returned to her professional side and responded to Punk's text.

_Alrighty, that sounds great. I get out the hospital tomorrow and am probably going to need time to shower and get myself together again. I kind of smell like hospital and metal. Haha…. "_Wait no don't put that AJ that sounds so fucking stupid. Hmm maybe" _lol. _"No that's even worse. Fuck I'm rusty at this… Okay fine I'm gonna just put this" _Hehehe. _

"Alrighty, yeah! I'm great at this" AJ said as she smiled at the text and pressed send although her smile quickly faded as she read the preview to her next text.

_Hey baby, how are you feeling after that crash? I told you that your past would slowly catch up sooner or later. Karmas coming for you bitch. This is only the beginning sweetheart. Everything you ever loved, cared about, and wanted; your hopes and dreams and aspirations are going to burn in fucking hell. I'm going make sure of it baby girl. –A friend_

AJ started to cry as she just couldn't believe that this was happening to her. After all those years ago the mistakes she made and the terrible things she did was going to catch up to her? At this point in her career? It couldn't… it was just one of them trying to scare her so they can manipulate her again and she wasn't going to let it happen. She couldn't figure out who it was I mean the person was a guy from her past that knew about her dark deeds but there was multiple guys I mean he clearly wanted something big. I mean why else would he come out of the blue like this anyways. But then again if it was something like money he could've just asked- no scratch that, demanded and she would've gave it to him if that means he would leave her alone but this… this had to be something big and she couldn't put her finger on who it was tormenting her like this and that's when it hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Tony"

**Sorry for the long wait. Writers block is such a pain in the ass. Oh and I promise the story will start to pick up as the story moves along. Character development is such a pain in the ass. Anyways hope you enjoyed! :) ~xoxo Avery**


	3. Distractions

_"Alright AJ this is what we're gonna do. Chuck and I are going to be on the lookout for Fernando's guys because they're bound to come and you can bet their fucking ass they're going to bring heat so we want you out of there before all the shit goes down, so run in there grab the money and the stash and meet Pablo by the back window alright?"_

_"Okay I guess Tony but what if- AJ said as she could feel her lower lip quivering with fear._

_"No buts AJ! Just go and do it!" Tony shouted as he shoved her towards the entryway._

_"OKAY! fuck... AJ said as she opened the door to the beautiful house that was draped in marble flooring and diamond chandeliers. For a second it distracted her from what she was actually there to do so she quickly ran upstairs and looked for the room Tony told her the stuff would be in. _

_"Uh fuck which one is it? Damn there's so many rooms." She said as she looked down the winding hallway._

_As AJ continued down the hallway she tried her damned hardest to remember what room it would be in. _

_"Wait I remember now! 3rd one down the hall to the left." AJ said as she walked towards the room which was already unlocked as if someone was previously in here._

_AJ flipped the light switch on and looked around the room for the drawer that was marked to have the stuff in it. She rumaged through all the bedroom and night stand dressers and found nothing but clothes, a gun, and some books on how to be successful. _

_"Ugh what the fuck? where is this shit?" AJ said getting very agitated at the fact that she didn't see anything that was supposed to be there. _

_"Typical fucking Tony to have a invalid plan and then have me go through with it." AJ said as she began to leave the room before she tripped over a chest that was in front of the bed._

_AJ didn't think twice before opening it to where she found all the stuff; the money, drugs, passports, and a few guns. AJ grabbed the bag she carried with her in her backpack and quickly began to stuff the items in it as she heard gunshots being fired and screams._

_"AJ LET'S GO! HURRY AND GET TO THE WINDOW" Tony shouted loud enough for AJ to hear._

_AJ could hear Tony yell from outside which means things were getting hot so she slung the duffle bag over her shoulder, gripped her pistol and began to run down the stairs where she found Tony laid across the foyer floor in a pool of blood. _

_"TONY! NO PLEASE TONY! wake up baby come on please wake up I need you to get up!" AJ said as tears began to flow down her face as she cupped Tony's bloody and lifeless face._

_"Tony?" AJ said as she saw him begin to stir_

_"AJ..." Tony said as he coughed up some blood_

_"I need you to go with Pablo now. I know you're worried about me but I promise you i'll be fine. I promise you. Now come here" Tony said as he motioned for AJ to come closer._

_"Oh baby, I can't leave you here. Not like this." AJ said as she cried harder._

_"AJ we cleared them out for now but more will come and when they do you cannot be here." Tony said as stern as he could._

_"Fine Tony but remember you promised..." AJ said as she went to kiss him _

_Just as their lips touched. *Bang bang*_

_Wednesday…_

"TONY!" AJ shouted as she awoke from her sleep.

AJ couldn't even fathom why she dreamt of that terrible day or why it ended like that. This was beginning to get way out of hand. It's been years since she's had nightmares about her old, dark, past…

AJ was brought out of her thoughts as the nurse came in with a change of clothes her parents left for her to change into.

"There you go and before you leave you just need to fill out this sheet for us" The nurse smiled as she placed both items on the table.

"Thank you so much" AJ said as she waved her goodbye so she could change. AJ couldn't have been happier to be being discharged from the hospital although she'll be attending physical therapy for the next 2 weeks, she couldn't have been more grateful to just be okay. She was one of the lucky ones.

AJ had changed, showered, and got dressed and was ready to leave. She texted her mom and had her order her a rental car while her car is being fixed. Not that AJ wasn't well off in money or anything she just chose to stay humble throughout her life due to what she went through as a child.

AJ texted her mom to thank her for the car as she went to unlock the door.

"Shit, I have to text Punk" AJ said as she fumbled for her phone that she dropped on the floor of the car. She grabbed it and sent him a text reminding him of their lunch.

"Hey Punk, I was just wondering where you wanted to meet for lunch. I just got out the hospital and just needed to know when you wanted to meet up"

"Ugh I sound desperate as hell" AJ said as she bowed her head on the steering wheel"

"Wait Owww, my neck, fuck" AJ said as she grabbed her neck and tried to even out her muscles that were obviously still sore from the crash.

As AJ was rubbing her neck she felt her phone vibrate and checked it, her face beaming with excitement as she saw it was a text from Punk.

"Hey AJ, how you feeling? Uh I'm sorry I didn't give you a location I didn't want to overwhelm you with other things while you were still hospitalized but if you want we can reschedule it if you want"

"No, no,no! It's fine. I'm okay I feel great actually just a little sore but I'll be alright, they have me in physical therapy for the next 2 weeks anyways so I'll actually be busy so today is perfect."

Her phone vibrated again, "Alright well if that's the case meet me at Hunters in 20?"

AJ couldn't help but smile as she typed her response; "Alright I'm on my way…hopefully lol" Gosh why am I such a dork? AJ asked herself as she shook her head and pulled out the parking lot.

AJ felt her phone ring and saw it was a blocked number. She debated whether she should answer it or not but her curiosity got the best of her and although her mind said tell that to her fingers as she pressed the answer button.

"Hello?" AJ said curiosity evident in her voice

"It all starts now baby girl" A deep voice on the other line said with a deep laugh"

"I swear if this is Tony or James or Chris you need to leave me the fuck alone and get out of my life. That time in my life is over and I have nothing to do with what you guys want so this stops" AJ said panicked and hung up but moments later she received a text

"It's not over April, it's only the beginning…"

**_Hey guys oh my gosh it's been months and i'm so so sorry! I've finally been able to break through my writers block so I can get this story going. I hope you guys haven't forgotten this story because I have really big plans for it so please review review review Xoxo Avery_**


End file.
